Something Different
by Everbody Dance
Summary: Bella always had something special about her. When her mom discovers that her daughter is different.she becomes scared, and leaves her.I stink at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight. **

**This is my first story so i hope you like it. =) Sorry if there are any miss spelled words.**

(Chapter 1)

(Bella's pov:)

It was Friday, and I was sitting under a tree at school during recess. I looked up from my book to see all the kid's playing on the playground, and the teacher Ms Turner watching from a bench, near the doors glancing in my direction every so often. I can tell she is worried about me, because I'm not playing with them. But I prefer to read, so I just go back to reading my book.

(Ms. Turner's pov)

I was sitting on a bench near the the doors watching the kid's play. Making sure they don't get hurt,or start fighting. I noticed that Bella wasn't playing with the kids. So I looked over to the tree that she normally sits at, and i was right. There she sat, reading a book. I shook my head and smiled, it's amazing to see a four year-old reading a book that even some older students can't read, and tune out the kids playing around her. I have tried to get her to play with them, but she just says that she'd rather read, then she'd go sit under her tree. I hate to see Bella all by herself. She is such a nice kid, but she prefers to be alone. I just wish she had one friend. I glanced back in her direction, she soundly went stiff and had a blank look on her face. I was about to go over and see if she was okay, but then I got hit in the head by a frisbee.

"I'm so sorry " said Ginny, the little girl who hit me.

"That's OK, Ginny. Just be more careful," I said picking up the frisbee, and giving it back to her.

She nodded, then ran back to playing. I looked back to see Bella, running towards the road.

I got up and ran after her."BELLA!" I yelled behind her, she just kept running. Finally, I caught her. I grabbed her arm. "Bella what are you doing?" You know not to go in the road!" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"The boy! Let me go, he's going to get hit by the green car!" She yelled at me, trying to get out of my grip. I looked over startled, to see a little boy running after a red ball that was rolling towards the road.

"JAKE!" Bella screamed.

The boy, stopped and looked over at us. Right when he looked over, a green car came screeching around the corner. It sped right over the red ball, Jake had to step back, when he did he fell on his back.

I let go of Bella's arm, shocked. She ran over to him.

(Bella's pov)

"Are you okay?" I asked, running up to the boy.

"I...." he started, but then burst out crying.

I helped him up, then the teacher came over and took him inside to call his mother.

(Half an hour later.)

I was sitting on a bench inside the school, waiting for my mom to come out of the teacher's office.

**Sorry it's so short. Please REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. =(**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been really busy.**

**Well here's chapter two, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

**(Bella's pov,)**

While sitting in the hall in front of the teachers office, I started thinking about earlier.

_I was reading, when my vision went next thing I see is a boy, who's name was Jake. He was playing with a red ball with his friends. One of the kids Threw the ball to him. But it flew past him, and was rolling right for the road. He went after it. When he finally caught it, he was standing in the middle of the road. A green car came screeching around the corner. Right when Jake stood up, the car hit him. Just the sight of it, was horrifying. I then, came out of the vision. I looked over to see the boy throwing the ball to Jake, as he then ran after it. It all happened so fast. I jumped up and started running after him. I heard someone call my name, I didn't care. I had to stop him before he went into the road. Someone grabbed my arm."Bella what are you doing?..you know not to go in the road!" said, trying to catch her breath."The boy! Let me go!" I said franticly. "He's going to get hit by the green car!" I yelled, struggling to get out of her grip. She looked over startled by what i was saying. I looked over to see he was at the side of the road now."JAKE!" I screamed. dropped my arm, as I ran towards Jake's direction. He was on the ground. The car was long gone now. "Are you okay?" I asked, running up to him. He looked up at me. "I ..." He started, but then burst out in tears. I helped him up. The Teacher got over her shock, and came over to take him inside to call his mom._

"Are you ok sweetie?" A voice broke me of my thoughts.

I looked up to see one of the teachers, her name was Amy. She looked concerned. I hadn't realized i was crying. I wiped my tears away and nodded.

She sat down next to me." I heard what happened." She said in a low voice." It must have been so scary for him. It's a good thing you saw the car coming.

She then, gave me a hug.

"It's okay, he is going be fine. He's just a little shaken." She assured me.

"Here i got you something." She said, while grabbing something out of her bag. She handed me a book.

I took it and looked at it. It was one of my favorite books, Weithern Heights.

"I know it's your birthday in two days. And since it's Friday, I thought I should give it to you now."

She continued to ramble on...

" Thank you so much Mrs. Amy, I love it!" I said, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie. I know how much you love books, and I remember you talking about how much you liked this one." She smiled at me.

"I'm still amazed that you can read it, but you are very smart!" She said happily.

" Well I do have great teachers", I said smiling.

She chuckled. "Well I'd better get going." She said, as she stood up.

" I'll see you Monday Bella. Bye!" She started off, down the hall.

" Bye" I said watching her walk down the hall, and around the corner.

The doors to the office, then opened.

" Thank you for your time Ms. Swan." Ms. Turner, exclaims to my mother.

My mom smiles, as she walks over to me.

"Time to go." She says, as she takes my hand.

"See you Monday, Bella." called. I waved.

While walking to the car, I looked over to my mom. To see she had a serious look on her face.

**Sooo....Tell me what you think. Should i continue?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight :][: )**

**Again, sorry it's short. I've been really busy, so I don't have a lot of time to write. But I promise that **

**they will start getting longer! **

**(Bella's Pov)**

We got in the car and made our way home. The car ride was short. My mom seemed to be in deep thought, 'cause when I called her name she didn't hear me.

"Mom" I called a little louder.

She seemed to be startled. " Yes honey?" She said, looking over at me. She had what looked like sadness in her eyes, but that was weird. "Why would she be sad?" I thought to myself.

"um.. are you okay mommy? " I asked, confused.

"Yea, I'm fine...Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem sad." I said, watching her face closely.

"I'm fine.." she said in a mono-toned voice.

"Come on, let's get you in a bath before dinner." I hadn't noticed that we were in front of our house.

"ok" I said, grabbing my backpack.

We made our way inside, and our house keeper was coming down the stairs. "Oh..Hello Ms. swan, hi Bella!" She smiled at us.

"Hello Elizabeth." Mom greeted her.

"Hi Izzy!" I called her by the nickname I gave her.

She giggled "Bella I have your bath ready." She said happily.

"YAY!" I said running up the stairs.

"Don't take too long Bella!" My mom yelled going in the kitchen.

"Ok" I said, running down the hall, Elizabeth behind me.

"AHHH!" I screamed, falling on my face.

"Bella!"Elizabeth screamed, running over to me. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping me up.

"yea, I'm fine " I said giggling.

"What's so funny?" She looked confused.

"You should have seen you're face!" I laughed.

"Well you could of hurt yourself, you are so clumsy. Now come on you should get in your bath." She said.

"okay! " I yelled happily.

After my bath, I got dressed in a yellow dress with a red bow in the middle of it. I was sitting on my bed, while Izzy was brushing my hair.

"So..Bella I heard that it's your birthday in two days, are you excited?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, alittle down.

"What's wrong sweetie, you don't like birthdays?" She asked in concern.

"Well not really. My last birthday, my daddy left. The one before that, I broke my arm. All of my birthdays turn out horrible." I started crying.

"Oh, sweety, I'm sure you will have a good birthday this time." She said, wrapping me in a hug.

"Why do you think so?" I asked, looking up at her. She smiled and nodded. Come on, lets downstairs so you can eat." I took her hand and walked downstairs with her.

I really like Izzy. She's really pretty, she has long blonde hair and blue eyes, and she wears really pretty dresses. She's like a big sister to me. We made our way to the dining room, as my mom walked out.

"Oh, there you don't you look pretty." I blushed, as I said thanks.

We were sitting at the dinner table, and my mom asked if I was okay. I mumbled a "yea", and kept eating.

"So, are you happy that your birthday is in two days?" My mom asked.

You see, most four year olds going on five, would be jumping up and down at this. But me.... Not so much. So i just said yup, and continued eating. We didn't talk much after that.

" Okay, you can go and play, when you finish your pudding. I'll be in the den, working. Phil will be coming over tomorrow." And with that, she walked out. My smile vanished when she was out of sight. Phil was ok, but every time he comes over, which is alot, he and my mom ignore me.

**Okay, so I might not be able to update for a while. I'm in the middle of moving. Ugh! But I will try to update as soon as I can! This chapter isn't that good, but the next chapter will be better and longer, I promise! :]**

**Please REVIEW! I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
